This is love
by Tiger of deadly wood's
Summary: Sweet little love scene.


Her phone rang. Tianna looked at the Caller ID irritably, who was calling her at about ten in the night? Of course, Garry Osbon.

At first, she thought of ignoring at, but then couldn't resist picking up- there must be a reason why he was calling her. Usually, he just sent texts about how cute she was and crap like that.

"What is it?" she barked into the phone.

His low voice came from the other side "How about a 'hello'?"

Tianna clutched her phone tightly "Garry…what's wrong?" his voice sounded frail, not exactly low "I wanted to tell you I won't be coming to school tomorrow" Garry said casually "Pass on the message to the teachers."

"Why? Garry, are you okay?" his voice was definitely not Tianna wondered how she could tell things by just looking into his eyes or listening to his voice, this had never happened before with her "What happened to you?"

"Don't worry, my dear Tianna, I just had an accident."

"WHAT!" she yelled, jumping out of her seat. Hinata and her mother looked up at Tianna as she hung up and burst out of the room, clutching her handbag, wearing her sandals and shooting out of the main door "I'll be gone for a while, don't mind me I'll be safe!" she cried and disappeared around the bend of the road.

Tianna banged on Garry's door, waiting for him to open the door so she could hit him. She doubled over, panting, then banged again. Garry could be in a hospital, but knowing him, he would've run away the minute he got the chance, so she was pretty sure he was at his place.

Finally, he opened the door and she raised her fist to hit him, but froze at one glance at him. His eyes were wide behind his spectacles, a thick bandage wrapped around his head and a cast in his left arm. She just stood there, staring at him for a while.

He smirked, and made way for her to enter "Hey, sweetheart. I'm flattered to see-"

"Shut up, I don't have the least bit intention of caring about you!" she began angrily as he closed the door behind her. She set her handbag down and turned to send him an icy glare, hands on hips "You're an idiot, you know that!"

He chuckled, closing in on her "Yep, prez. I do"

There was something odd about his movement…he was walking stiffly, trying not to move his upper waist much. She grabbed his wrist and lifted his shirt up, and gasped.

"Garry, you-!"

"Now, now, Tianna. That is really sly of you "he grinned.

"You _idiot_! Do you take _anything_ seriously!" she cried.

There was a bandaging done around his lower abdomen, and it was soaked in blood.

"How- why- you _stupid_!"

"Tianna- that's enough" he said through serious eyes "Sit down- I'll get you something-"

"No- YOU sit down!" she cried and pushed him by the shoulders down on the couch "Did you have dinner?"

"Yes. And I wouldn't risk myself with your cooking anyway, but-"

:Shut up!" Tianna said angrily, when he eyed her with his sharp eyes.

"Tianna, is this really how you react when you can't show your feelings?"

She stared at him, eyes wide "Wha- what?"

"All you have done up until now is shout at me. I know you and I enjoy it-"

He smiled teasingly, and she went red "-but I know you care about me. So why pretend the other way? If you want to be close to me, then just say so. It's not embarrassing."

She looked down at the ground, cheeks flaming, then walked up to him and touched his shirt softly "Take it off"

He smirked "Whoa, didn't expect that from you-"

"Just do it, you pervert!"

"Yes, mistress!"

"I'll get a wet towel, and some fresh bandages. You're honestly such a mess, Garry" she huffed, looking for the bandages.

"They're in the closet next to that one" Garry said, unbuttoning his shirt and taking the sleeves off. A stab of pain hit his stomach, he winced, but then threw the sweaty shirt aside and leaned back when Tianna returned with a tub of cool water and the other necessary things.

"What happened?" she asked, sitting on his lap gingerly and cutting off the current bandage cautiously, and unwrapping it.

He smiled, examining her flustered expression "I saw a child run across the road, and this car come out of nowhere. Well, since I'm not particularly made of stone, I had to do something, and I threw myself in front of the kid. Simple. Really."

His hands clutched the towel as she wiped his wound gently. He let out a soft moan as the coolness of the water touched the skin. She looke dup to meet his eyes, before he looked away, a little pink himself.

"So you're not made of stone, huh?" she went, applying the tube of medicine and wrapping the bandage around the place.

"You give me really less credit, Tianna" he said.

"There." She backed away and got off his lap to sit next to him, smiling. He did look cute when shirtless "Now your bandage is not sticking to you with all that blood."

Garry looked at her through intense eyes "Tianna..did you really come here to see me?"

She leaned back "Of course, you alien! I'm not made of stone either."

"Oh"

There was silence, when a loud rumble filled it. Tianna stared at her boyfriend, who looked away again.

"You didn't have anything to eat after all! You're such a liar!" she cried angrily.

"I didn't want you taking all the burden-"

"You mean you didn't want to eat the crap I made!"

"Well, that too-"

"That's it! I'm making you dinner!" and she stomped away to the kitchen.

"Tianna…? Just don't burn it down " he called.

"I- WON'T!"

Half an hour later there sat Garry, sipping the edible tomato soup Tianna had made for her while she stared out at the city lights from his big window, hands on the glass and face pressed against it. Her expression bore a childlike wonder and delight as she gazed at her town.

"The soup's really good, Tianna." Garry smiled.

"Hn" was all she said.

He chuckled and after finishing it quickly, got up tp join her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"It's- It's amazing.." she whispered in awe, looking up at him with glittering eyes "You're so lucky, Garry- you get to look at this everyday!"

He smiled softly and caressed her cheek "Do you want to see this throughout the night for today?"

She looked up at him, startled "Wh-what…?"

"You heard me" he said, shrugging, putting one arm around her waist "C'mon, spend the night here; let's call you mom"

"You're- you're such a pervert! Of course I won't stay the night!" Tianna Sad, blushing.

Garry laughed "I promise I won't try anything. Not in my current state, at least. I wouldn't want a few more bone broken, now, would I?"

She seemed satisfied with that answer.

You're sleeping on the couch, that's that!" Tianna said angrily.

Garry frowned "But, Tianna-"

"_Garry Osbon, you're sleeping on the couch if you wanna live_!" she began, eyes on fire.

"Bit I'm the guy here, I'm meant to be chivalrous-"

"Damn your chivalry! Look at you, you're broken to pieces!" her eyes softened "You can be such a thickhead sometimes. You first tell me to show my emotions instead of shout at you, then you act like this. I'm worried about you, Garry…because I- because I love you" she said hastily.

His eyes widened, then he lay down on the couch, pulling up his sheets "Wow, Tianna, I thought I'd never hear it from you. My final dying wish has been fulfilled!"

"Shut up!" she said, reddening.

"I love you too, Tianna" he said smirking.

She hesitated, then went over and kneeled down at his couch, her face hovering over his as they locked eyes. The clock struck twelve and they could see each other clearly in the moonlight that flooded through the window.

She bent down and closed the gap between their lips in a passionate kiss. He stroked her neck with his right hand and she was bent gingerly so that her weight won't crush him.

She felt his tongue meet her lips for the first time, and she opened her lips without a second thought, pressing her face tightly against his to deepen the kiss.

After a few minutes, they broke away, breathless, and he ran his free hand through her hair, smiling. She blushed and murmured "Goodnight"

He laughed "You're so cute, Tianna!"

She settled back onto the floor and lay down "Cut the crap, and if you need anything, tell me, ok? Don't you even think of getting it by yourself, you stupid."

"Yes, mistress!"


End file.
